


Unsympathetic Patton drabble collection

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Physical Abuse, Unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: A small collection of the drabbles I base off unsymp. Patton prompts I find on Tumblr.If you couldn't tell from the tags and the title, this is not exactly the softest place, you have been warned here and will be warned at the beginning of every drabble what it is about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patton washes Roman's mouth out with soap for disrespecting his favorite emo.

“No, Patton, please. Please don’t do this,” 

Roman begged and begged and begged, but everything he said fell on deaf ears. Roman had said something that he shouldn’t have had. Roman had let an insult go, but it was who the insult was aimed at that really got him in trouble. He had accidentally thrown a light insult towards Virgil. It was a simple name that could have been taken the wrong way, and it was, but it was too late to try and explain now. 

“Shut your mouth young man,” 

Patton wasn’t going to hear a word of it. He was just going to lie. He was going to lie and work around it just like his brother does. 

“Patton you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to do this, please!”

Roman started to yell, anything to catch the attention of the fatherly figure that continued to drag him towards the kitchen sink.

“Patton wait-” 

Patton threw Roman over the side of the sink, pinning him down by slamming his waist onto the counter corner. He pressed his body against the prince to hold him still as he turned the water on and grabbed the dish soap bottle. 

“Open your mouth,” 

Patton held the soap bottle up to Roman’s lips, keeping a firm hand. 

“Pat-” 

Before Roman got to finish a stream of dish soap hit the back of his throat. It only took him seconds to gag on the cleaner. Patton let him go taking a step back to watch Roman struggle to rinse the soap out of his mouth. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” 

Roman continued to foam at the mouth as the bubbles refused to stop flowing from his throat. 

“I said. Have. You. Learned. Your. Lesson,”

Patton was expecting an answer and he expected it now. Roman choked on the soapy water as he tried to reply before anything got worse. 

“Y-Yes, sir-” 

Roman coughed and gagged as the bubbles only slid down his throat. 

“Good.”

Roman was more cautious around Virgil now.


	2. Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton attempts Conditioning Logan into accepting and having emotions,   
only the good ones

Logan wasn’t emotional, that's what he was told, that's what he believes, that’s what Patton keeps saying.

No matter how much Patton tries to teach him to have emotions nothing works. It all just hurts. It hurts his chest, it hurts his eyes, and it hurts his head. Is this what emotions were like? No matter Patton was always so mean.

He was always crying, he always had a migraine, and it was always so hard to breathe. 

Whenever Patton yelled at him for getting the emotion wrong it would always make it worse. 

Logan would try and try and try to be happy, to be surprised, to express love, but he would always get it wrong. Patton’s conditioning was only making things worse, every time he had to think about an emotion, it would cause him to panic. 

“You’re just forever going to be soulless aren’t you? God, you’re pathetic,” the fatherly side sneered. He watched as Logan trembled, trying so hard to protect himself and stay as far away from the angry side as possible.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you Logan!” 

The logical side’s head snapped up to make eye contact with him. Here came the migraine, the pounding feeling blurred his eyes up more than the tears did. Each figurative strike to his noggin grew as loud as the drums of war.

“All of us can express emotions, why can you?” Patton got closer to him, setting off plenty of alarms. “And stop crying, I’m so tired of you overreacting and crying during my lessons,” he sighed speaking as if this was just a casual conversation. The pair held eye contact as the salty water lightly streamed down Logan's face.

“I asked you a question earlier boy, are you going to answer it? You are the logical side,” 

Oh so now Patton acknowledges that he’s the logical side. The only problem is that Logan didn’t know. He didn’t know what answer Patton wanted to hear just to make this whole thing end. 

“I- I don’t k-know,” Logan’s voice was shaky as he spoke, his sobs desperately wanting to leave his throat. “You don’t know?” Patton’s face changed into some kind of fake disbelief, whatever the emotion was, Logan didn’t like it. “I thought,” He paused to scoff. 

“I thought you were the logical side! I thought you had all the answers,” Patton threw his arms up into the air with a smile that was everything but comforting.

“Don’t tell me that you are not only complete soulless trash, but you can’t even do what you were made to do?” 

The fake laugh that followed will haunt Logan till he ducks out. 

“Let’s try this again,” 

Patton was suddenly right in front of the poor huddled side. 

“Smile for me, Logan,” 

“Smile!”


	3. The Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew Patton hated spiders, everyone knew that Virgil cared for spiders. When everyone was beaten and broken, Virgil's room became a safe haven.

It was almost a routine at this point.

There was never a moment where Virgil was alone in his room.

Sure, he had wished that he could have a solid moment alone but, there was more comfort in knowing that he was protecting everyone rather than being alone. 

Today there was: Logan, Remus, and Deceit, all finding haven in the anxious side’s room. 

The various spiders crawled around the ceiling, they never would bug the many patrons of the room and Virgil made sure of that. 

It pained Virgil’s heart that they all had to deal with this, with absolutely no escape. If they wanted to keep Thomas, well Thomas, they all would have to stay the same, regardless of what Patton does or not. 

Logan was dark, quite literally. The bruises that covered the logical side made everyone in the room feel a ping of pain just looking at them. It had only been a mere hour since he had shown up in the room, but the center of each bruise was the deepest purple while the outsides were the sickest yellow. 

It was only a couple of days ago where Patton had developed the habit of hitting Logan whenever he spoke out of line. Every time he did, it was only because the logical side ‘wouldn’t be able to FEEL it.’

Deceit tried to get close to Logan in some attempt to treat the poor boy’s face, but he continued to flinch away at every movement.   
The bruises from the last beating haven’t even faded. 

Remus had gotten the other end of the stick, most of Logan’s fresh injuries where his fault after all.

The layer underneath was because of Patton’s on and off favoritism. 

The duke has snuck into the kitchen, trying to get food for him and Deceit when Patton had found them. It was always difficult to get food, but as Patton raised his defenses, the risk raised too.

Logan had heard the yelling and came to see what was happening. He really needed to stop taking the falls for everyone.

By the end of the verbal abuse, Remus was a mess. The tears that were pouring down his face were enough to fill a good-sized swimming pool. 

“So what’s happening?”

Virgil was compelled to ask. Well, they were all together in his room in stark silence. 

“Roman’s his favorite today and they needed food,” Logan said simply. It was the first time he’s spoken since he had gotten there

“Yep,” Deceit sighed putting a hard emphasis on the p.


End file.
